The Worlds of Magic
by Matt Albie
Summary: When his world is destroyed by The SHADOWS, Jacob with help from Mickey, Donald, and Goofy must stop Malificent and the SHADOWS from destroying the Worlds of Magic.
1. Chapters 1,2,3,4,5,6

The Worlds Of Magic

Book One

The Key of Time

By Andrew De Fazio

Based off Disney Characters

Chapter One 

The Beginning

The sun had set. Jacob Stark had had a long day. To start with he had to do chores for his sick mother, he had to work on his tree house (which he thought was fun), and then had to cook dinner.

But now came his favorite part of the day. The time he got to spend on his boat with his friend Lok.

Lok was pretty much a mystery to Jacob. Lok had come to the Paradise Heights World a few months ago. He washed up on shore so Mrs. Cost and her daughter, who was the same age as them both, took him in and cared for him.

Jacob was fourteen with blue eyes and black hair. Lok was fifteen and had green eyes and brown hair. Mrs. Cost's daughter named Samantha was fourteen and had blue eyes with brown hair.

Slowly but surely Jacob walked down to the docks. The world was like an island. It had tropical trees, an ocean, and many docks. Most of the world was made up of ocean.

Just as Jacob had thought, Lok was waiting by the boat. What amazed Jacob was Samantha was there with him.

"Sam," Jacob started. "Why are you here? I mean we always ask you to go with us out on the boat, but you always turn us down. Why do you want to go now?"

"Lok convinced me to go with you guys," she replied. "Why, do you not want me to go? If you don't want me to I won't."

"That's not what he means," Lok answered. "He is just surprised that you want to go with us this time. Right Jake?"

Lok put his arm around Sam. She blushed. Jacob guessed she had never been so comfortable with two guys even though she had known them both for a couple months, Jacob even longer.

"Yeah that's right," Jacob said getting into the boat. "I'm just surprised. Of course I would love it if you could come with us out onto the sea."

"See Sam," Lok said joining Jacob in the boat and helping Samantha in. "Of course he wants you to come."

Lok leaned over to Jacob and whispered in his ear, "She almost didn't go. I worked to hard to get her here with us. Don't make this impossible for another time."

Jacob nodded. Lok picked up an oar and Jacob did the same. Samantha untied the rope and sat down next to Jacob.

He had had a crush on her since she arrived in this world six years ago. She and her mother Mrs. Cost had come after a sad destruction came to their world named Peace and Happiness. Her father had been killed in a fire with the rest of her family. They say an unknown stranger named Hades caused it, but no one looked into it.

"So what do you guys do on the boat?" Samantha asked. "Do you just talk or do something else?"

"Sometimes we fish," Jacob started. "And sometimes we look up at the stars and dream about other worlds."

"He looks at the stars," Lok cut in. "I sit here and watch that he doesn't fall asleep. Pretty much keeping an eye on him."

"You look up at the stars too Jacob?" Samantha asked. "I always do that. It is a fun thing to do."

"Yeah I always do it," Jacob replied. "I guess we have more in common than we thought. Huh?"

"I guess so," Samantha said looking at Jacob. Lok muttered something, but neither of them caught what he said.

"After we get to a spot do you want to look up at the stars?" Jacob asked as Lok looked at Samantha. "It could be fun."

"Sure," she replied. "I'd love to."

"Hey I thought you said we were going to talk about things," Lok announced looking back at Jacob and Sam.

"We will," Samantha said. "First I want to dream with Jacob about other worlds and adventures we could have on them. Then we can talk. I love the stars."

Lok looked away as Jacob and Samantha's eyes met. That is when Jacob knew this would be a night he would never forget.

The controversy swept over the world like a wildfire. It had finally reached a small world known to many as Disney.

A small, but very mad duck stormed up to the doors to a home in the center of town. It was a small cozy home. On the sign outside it read, "Home of Mickey Mouse".

Banging on the door the duck shouted, "Open up, open up Mickey! It's me Donald. I have more news on the destruction of the world named Neverland."

The door quickly opened revealing a mouse that was wearing a bathrobe that said, "Mickey" on it.

"Come on in," Mickey said as Donald stepped in. He closed the door behind him. "So what do you have?"

"Well apparently a darkness swept over the world and it exploded into pieces," Donald explained. "Well that's what I hear."

Another mouse walked into the room. "My goodness Mickey what is happening. Do you have more news?"

"Donald just told me that the world was destroyed by a darkness Minnie," Mickey explained to his wife. "But I don't know what to make of it."

"A darkness?" Minnie asked. "Do you think that the SHADOWS have returned, Mickey? Then our world may be next."

"Now wait just a second Minnie," Mickey started. "We don't know if this information is true or not. Again could be possible. For all we know it was a freak accident. What happened to the people in the world Donald?"

"There is no word yet Mickey," Donald replied. "No information is available besides what I told you."

Mickey shook his head. He had no idea what was happening. He had been investigating the strange happenings for a while. Ever since he had become mayor of his town he had made it his obligation to.

"Now we are not going to panic," Mickey began. "We are going to stay calm. First I want Donald to get Goofy okay?"

"You got it Mick," Donald agreed.

"Minnie alert your friends of the situation with Daisy first," Mickey said turning toward Minnie.

"Daisy already knows Mick," Donald cut in. "She can tell her other friends."

"Okay," Mickey said turning from Donald to Minnie. "Is that clear now Minnie? So you know what to do."

"Crystal," Minnie said grabbing her purse. "I'll get on it right away." Minnie opened the door and disappeared into the town.

"I better get going too," Donald said getting up from the chair he made himself comfortable on. "So I don't waste time."

"I'll come with you," Mickey said. "I want to hear what Goofy has to say about this tragedy. You two are my best friends ya know."

"Of course," Donald said opening the door. "After you buddy."

"Thanks Donald," Mickey said as they walked out the door. Mickey had grabbed his coat and closed the door putting his bathrobe on the table.

Slowly Donald and Mickey made their way out onto the street heading toward Goofy's house. It was night now. Mickey would have to think about what happened. He had to find a way to save his world if it was next on the SHADOWS list. If his name wasn't Mickey Mouse.

Chapter Two

A Strange Apparition

The boat rocked on the water in the cool night. Lok had fallen asleep waiting for Jacob and Samantha to stop looking at the stars.

"There beautiful aren't they?" Sam asked as she looked towards Jacob. "Especially tonight."

"Yeah they are," Jacob replied as he turned to her. "I think this is the longest conversation we have ever had. And what a good one."

"I just noticed it probably is the longest," Sam said looking into Jacob's eyes. She then looked back at the stars. "It must be pretty late. Lok is sleeping too."

They looked back at Lok sleeping peacefully with the oar in his hands. He started to snore. If a bomb went off he may still stay asleep, Jacob thought.

"Do you think we should be getting back?" Samantha asked curiously. "I mean it does look pretty late."

"I guess your right," Jacob said standing up. "Just let me wake up Lok." He walked over and poked Lok.

Startled Lok jumped up and hit Jacob into the water with the oar. Lok looked and then realized what he did.

"Jacob!" Samantha and Lok shouted simultaneously. "Jacob come back."

It was too late. Jacob was sinking in the water deeper and deeper. He was lost to the world. He drifted lower and lower until finally he hit ground. Jacob was gone and would never come back to the surface.

Mickey and Donald finally arrived at Goofy's house. It had been a pretty long walk, but they had finally arrived. They walked up to the door and Mickey knocked.

"Goofy it's me Mickey with Donald," Mickey started to say. "We need to talk to you quick. It is about the world that was destroyed. You know Neverland."

A banging and stumbling then finally the door opened. Behind the door stood Goofy, who was almost like a clumsy dog.

"Hey guys come on in," Goofy said as the two entered with Goofy closing the door. The three sat down on the furniture."

"Goofy I believe the SHADOWS are back and plan to destroy our world of one of those next," Mickey said looking at Goofy.

"But our world is so peaceful," Goofy began getting up. "Now why would they want to destroy this world?"

"Neverland was a peaceful place too," Donald began. "Yet that world was destroyed. A quite place like ours."

A banging came upon the door. It echoed through the house as Goofy walked over and opened it. There stood Pete, Goofy's neighbor.

"Guys I got some news," he began. "Pretty bad news too. It appears that a new world has been targeted to be destroyed tonight by the SHADOWS."

"What!" Donald exclaimed jumping up from the chair.

"My goodness," Goofy said taking a seat.

"What world Pete?" Mickey asked. "Do you know?"

"Yeah I do," Pete started. "Just found out."

"Which one?" Donald asked.

Pete looked at the door then back at the group gathered in the room. "I'm sad to announce that the world that is going to be destroyed is Paradise Heights."

Jacob awoke. Where am I, he thought to himself opening his eyes. Oh dear.

He was underwater. He stood up on the soft ground of the ocean's bottom. He looked around as fish swam by. Where was he?

"Jacob!" A booming voice shouted above as a strange image appeared. "Do you know why you are here?!"

Jacob opened his mouth and said, "Where am I?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first boy," the voice continued as the image disappeared.

"No I don't know why I'm here," Jacob answered. "Am I dead?"

"No you are not," the voice continued. "I have called you to my world when you fell into the water. You can breathe here."

"Why do you want me here in this world?" Jacob asked.

"You are in the world Atlantica," the voice continued. "I'm the mermaid king. My name is King Triton."

"You didn't answer my question King Triton," Jacob said. "Why have you called me to your world Atlantica?"

"Your world is going to be destroyed by the SHADOWS," Triton answered. "In about ten minutes."

"What?" Jacob asked stunned.

"I'm sorry, but your friends will either be destroyed with the world or be sent to another one," Triton said.

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"Anywhere."

"Who are the SHADOWS and why do they want to destroy my world and my friends and family?"

"They are a powerful group of villainous people who destroy worlds. Your world just happens to be next on their list."

"Why?"

"The SHADOWS' reasons for their actions are unknown. I'm very sorry about this situation. Many refugees have come to Atlantica."

"I need to save my friends," Jacob said running. The problem was he wasn't moving anywhere.

"It's too late now Jacob. I'm going to send you to a world filled with nice people. They will take care of you there."

"No I want to go home."

"In a few minutes," Triton started. "You won't have a real home anymore. Good-bye Jacob and good luck. I hope you find your friends and family."

With that Jacob fell down. He blacked out with the thoughts that his life was coming to an end.

Chapter Three 

Many Meetings

He finally awoke to whispers coming from all around him. Strange voices he had never heard before in his life. Was the conversation with King Triton a dream? It seemed real.

"Where did he come from?" a small voice asked.

"Maybe they destroyed his world," another one chimed in. "Maybe he is a refugee from Paradise Heights."

With that Jacob jumped up to his feet and opened his eyes. He was in a small house with a duck, a mouse, and a dog kind of creature.

"Where am I?" Jacob said after he finally was able to talk again.

"Are you from Paradise Heights?" asked the mouse. "I'm Mickey Mouse. You are in the world Disney."

"Yeah I'm from Paradise Heights," Jacob answered. "My world was destroyed or at least that is what King Triton in Atlantica told me."

"You went to Atlantica!" the duck shouted. "Was it nice?"

"Who are you?" Jacob asked in a curious voice.

"I'm Donald Duck," he answered. "And this is Goofy." Donald went over and pointed to Goofy who was comfortable on the couch.

"What happened to your family and friends?" Mickey asked. "Were they destroyed or are they alive?"

"I don't know," Jacob said looking out the window. "I never got the chance to say good-bye or tell them what was going to happen."

The others looked down feeling his sorrow. Then finally Mickey broke the silence and said, "Well you are safe here."

Just then the door opened and Pete walked in the room. Before he could talk he noticed Jacob standing by the window. Pete looked at him amazed to see someone who he never knew existed. He then turned to Goofy, Donald, and Mickey.

"Who is he?" he asked frowning.

"A refugee from Paradise Heights," Goofy replied. "He was sent here when it was destroyed. Another world just gone."

"Oh," Pete said. "Well anyway I think they are gathering."

"Who?" Mickey and Donald asked.

"The SHADOWS," Pete replied. "I don't know where or when, but I think the leader is ready to start taking out worlds by us like Wonderland, Mount Olympus, and all those other worlds. They should be meeting soon. A gathering of the evilest people in the entire history of the Worlds of Magic."

"Is there anything we can do?" Goofy asked.

"Not that I know of," Pete said opening the door. "Hope this information helps." Pete then left.

"The SHADOWS," Jacob started. "King Triton told me about them. They are the group of villains destroying the worlds. We need to stop them."

"How?" Mickey asked. "They are too powerful."

"I think they are using scouts to scout out worlds that should be destroyed," Jacob said. "I think the person who I thought was my friend was a scout to find a new world to destroy. He came a few months ago."

"Maybe you are right," Mickey said. "I have an idea. We are going to travel to other worlds and find the scouts who work for the SHADOWS. Once we defeat them that should stop the world from being destroyed."

"We have no weapons," Donald cut in. "How do we destroy them."

"I have a bunch of swords my grandfather had," Goofy joined in. "We could use them to fight the scout."

"Cool," Jacob said. "I guess we got a plan, but how do we travel to the other worlds? I mean I don't see anyway to get from one world to another."

"I have an answer to that problem," Donald said. "My nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie built a ship that Daisy used to take them to Agrabah for Arabic studies. It worked then so it should work now."

"Then it's settled," Mickey said. "Goofy get the swords. Jacob and I will plan the route. Donald go get your nephews ship. After we say our good-byes it is off to save the Worlds of Magic."

"Oh boy," Donald cheered. "I love a good adventure."

Where am I, he thought? Lok woke up on a cold damp stone floor. He jumped up to his feet and looked around. He was in a dungeon.

"Jacob!" he shouted. "Samantha! Someone help me!"

All he heard were echoes of his cries for help. There was no way out. He turned around and saw a rotting skeleton. Oh no, he thought. I got to get out of here.

"Your friends are not here," a woman's voice said. "No one, but you are here. I welcome you to my castle. Lovely isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Lok questioned. "And what do you want?"

"I want to be your friend Lok," the voice continued. "I want to help you. To become a better person. To become my apprentice."

"Who are you?" Lok continued questioning.

The women stepped into view. Her face was pale green and she was in a black robe kind of thing with a raven on her shoulder. "I am Maleficent."

"Where am I?"

"You are just repeating yourself," Maleficent said walking over to lock and took out a key. "It is time to meet the gang my young friend."

"No," Lok said. "I don't want to go with you. I want to go home. Where my family and friends are. Where I am loved. "

Maleficent opened the cell door. She walked over to Lok and whispered into his ear, "You have no home anymore." She walked outside the cell. "If you wish to join me go down the hall and to the left. Second chamber door."

She left the room. Lok slid down on the back wall and sat on the cold floor thinking about what she had said to him. _You have no home anymore._

"Your wrong he whispered," he whispered to himself. "Jacob and Samantha will come. You'll see you witch."

"Will she?" a voice said. Lok thought it sounded very familiar to him, but who was it? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"She is right Lok," the voice said. "Your friends are gone. Just like me."

That is when Lok realized who it was. It was Samantha's voice. He looked up and saw her standing there.

"You're here," he said smiling.

"Only in your mind Lok," Samantha said. "You must choose your decisions carefully Lok. She knows more than you do. She knows the truth. Listen to what your heart says Lok. She can help you find us. Join her."

The image of Samantha disappeared. Lok put his head between his hands. What do I do? What choice do I have? Do I join her? Or wait to die? I know.

He stood up and said, "You're right Sam. I must do what my heart says. And it says that she can help me save you guys."

He walked out of the cell. After that Maleficent appeared in the cell and said to her raven, "The die is now cast. Everything will fall into place now Diablo. He will join us and help us find the true power of the Worlds of Magic." She disappeared, but left the raven, Diablo, in the cell on top of the head of the skeleton.

"Jacob," a voice said. "Jacob wake up. Wake up so we can talk."

Jacob awoke startled by the voice. He looked around and saw Lok and said, "You are here. Lok what happened?"

"Who is Lok?" Minnie Mouse said walking into the guest bedroom. "I think you were dreaming Jacob."

The image of Lok vanished into the air and Jacob sat up and said, "It seemed so real. Like he was right in front of me."

"Well sometimes things that seem real," Minnie began. "Just aren't. It is like the facts of life and the universe of worlds."

A girl duck walked into the room. "Hi Jacob," it said. "I'm Daisy Duck, Donald's girlfriend or wife soon to be." She showed him an engagement ring.

"Congratulations," Jacob said looking at Daisy. "Glad to see that you are getting married. I'm sure you two will be happy."

"He promised we would after he retuned from saving the Worlds of Magic," Daisy continued. "I'm very excited. It is a good thing you guys are going to save the Worlds of Magic. Just hope you come back in one piece."

"Thanks for the support," Jacob said.

"Well Daisy," Minnie said turning around. "I think it is time to get ready to go to the ship. You might want to start heading there too Jacob. The others are there."

"Tell them I'm on my way," Jacob said. Minnie nodded and she and Daisy exited the room and closed the door behind them.

Jacob looked up at the ceiling and said, "Hang on Lok and Samantha. I'm coming to save you. I won't let you guys down. Nothing will happen to you guys. I guarantee it."

Chapter Four 

Explanations

Cheers came from all over. The entire town had come to the center area of the town. It was a huge celebration. Finally someone was going to stand up against the SHADOWS.

Inside the ship sat Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Mickey, and Goofy who were waiting for Jacob to arrive at the ship.

"Why is he so late?" Donald asked getting up from his chair and pacing around the control room which was filled in buttons and computers that would make you think a professor created the ship and not just a bunch of troublemaking duck nephews who were too smart for their own good.

"He will be here," Mickey said. "He won't be late for the launch. Getting his life back means the world to Jacob. He wants his family and friends back. Don't worry, he will come I know it."

"Well I hope he gets here soon," Huey stated.

"We need to get going," Dewey chimed in.

"Or we will never go anywhere," Louie remarked.

"Have faith," Goofy said. "I may not be a preacher, but I know when to expect something that should be expected…uh here…now…then? I lost my place."

"What else is new," Donald muttered to himself looking at the door entrance. It opened and Jacob stepped into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Jacob said sitting on a couch by a porthole. "I dozed off. Hey you guys ready to go now?"

"Yep," Mickey said happily. "Well you heard him Huey, Dewey, Louie. Time to…"

"Wait a minute," Donald cut in. "You guys are going. Show me how to pilot this thing and I will fly it while Daisy watches you guys here."

"Uncle Donald," Huey started. "No offence, but…"

"We don't think you could pilot this thing in a million years," Dewey continued what Louie was about to finish saying.

"Why not?" Donald questioned.

"You know why," Louie began.

"Here now you got him started," Huey said.

"He won't stop till he's finish," Dewey came in. Donald got a worried look on his face as if he had just opened Pandora's Box and everything evil was coming out to destroy the entire world and bring war.

"The ship is powered by a G6-Electronic Mechanism known as Belmar," Louie said as everyone else rolled their eyes. "It is known for it's intellectual ability and mind power that if you used in the wrong way would send you flying back in time to a place some might refer to as 'The Land That Time Lost'. If you are sent there and meet yourself in the past you could cause a meltdown and send the future flying into a wrong time dimension that could significantly change the lives of everyone known to the Worlds of Magic at this point in time. Now if that happens none of what is happening now will ever have existed because you will be in an alternate reality. Now if you are sent to an alternate reality you could destroy the space-time continuum and that may lead to a chain reaction that in others words destroy the Worlds of Magic and the rest of the universe for good. If that happens, no doubt about it, we will have never existed along with the Worlds of Magic and anything else. Now I hope that does not cause too many problems for that you can't understand because if you can understand that, doubted, then you can be the one to pilot this ship and start the adventure. Now do you want us to pilot it or you?"

Donald was speechless. He had barely caught a word of what Louie had said. He finally responded with, "Go ahead. Please start it up."

"Wow," Jacob said. "You are pretty smart for a small duck."

"I know we are," Louie said.

"Alright as a safety precaution please hang on," Huey said.

"Why?" Mickey asked. "I thought you guys had used this before when you went on vacation to another world. Did you?"

"Yeah did you?" Donald asked grinning an evil smile.

"Well not exactly," Dewey answered as everyone looked at him.

"Oh dear," Goofy said with a worried look on his face.

"We are doomed," Jacob said.

"Buckle up," Louie said. "Blastoff in three…two…o…"

Before he even finished the sentence the ship blasted off into space. Cheers rang out as the ship departed from the world Disney. Minnie, Daisy, and Pete had gathered.

"Good luck Mickey," Minnie whispered to herself. "Please come home alive and well. And if you can, in one whole piece."

The chamber door opened. Lok walked into the room. He looked around and spotted a table surrounded with the weirdest people he had ever seen before in his life. That is when he spotted Maleficent at the head of the table. Diablo now sat on her shoulder as it flew in from the window.

"Glad you could come and join us Lok," Maleficent snickered. "Meet the gang I guess you could say."

Lok looked around and eyed everyone at the table. He looked back at Maleficent and said, "These people are friends. They don't seem like the friendly type to me."

"Let me introduce you to them," Maleficent replied getting up and walking over to a woman who was half woman half octopus. "This is Ursula. She is from Atlantica." She then walked over to a guy who had fire as his hair and was blue all over and wearing a black kind of robe. "This is Hades from Greece." Maleficent made her way over to a man dressed like a pirate captain with a monkey on his shoulder. "Meet Captain Barbossa of Port Royal."

"Nice bunch," Lok said. "Who are the rest?"

"Patience child," Maleficent shot back as she made her way over to a guy who looked like he was from Arabian Nights. "This is Jafar of Agrabah." Then she went over to a strange thing that looked like a giant cloth bag. "This is Oogie Boogie of Halloweentown." She went through others who also sat at the table. She finally came to a chair that had been turned around so you could not see who it was. "And my second in command until you came…" The chair turned around revealing a dog like creature. "Pete."

"I am sorry for the lost of your friends," Pete said.

"Terrible thing indeed," Jafar chimed in.

"But now we are going to be your friends," Ursula joined in along with others.

"You seem like hot stuff," Hades said. "I think you could be a pretty good apprentice for me my friend. I could see y…"

"Get your own apprentice Hades," Maleficent said. "Lok is my apprentice." She turned to him. "So Lok, do you wish to join us?"

Lok looked at her then at his feet. What do I do? He thought. What can I do? I have no choice, but to do this and save Jacob and Samantha.

"Yes my Queen," Lok said bowing to her.

Maleficent straightened up. She smirked at him. "Very good my new apprentice. You shall get your friends back, but first you help us."

"How my Queen?" Lok asked.

"I want you to bring me," she began. "I want you to bring me something very valuable to me. Something I want very much."

Pete laughed as some of the others did. Jafar sat focused holding a snake scepter like thing. He stared at Lok, which frightened him. Ursula smiled a big wide smile. Oogie laughed very loud.

"What my Queen?" Lok asked again.

"I want," Maleficent began. "The Key Of Time."

"What is that?"

"You don't know what it is," a captain who Maleficent introduced as Captain Hook. "Are you barking mad my dear boy?"

"No really he must be joking," a lion introduced by Maleficent as Scar went into the conversation. "No way he never heard of it."

"Impossible," Barbossa barked out.

"Untrue!" Hades shouted out.

"I really haven't," Lok said. "I'm not lying and I don't care what any of you other freaks say. I am no liar."

"Sure," Oogie snapped.

Lok didn't care about everything the others were saying. He was barely paying attention to it. The thing he was paying attention to was Jafar. He was still looking at him holding his snake scepter in his right hand firmly. It scared Lok a lot. He didn't know what to do. Finally someone intervened.

"Shut-up you fools!" Pete shouted jumping out of his seat. Everyone turned to face him. "Let Maleficent explain to the boy what the Key of Time is. You all jump to conclusions not even knowing the boy. None of us know him personally. So be quiet and let him hear of what the Key of Time is."

Lok looked at Pete surprised. He then looked at Maleficent and asked, "I will only ask once more. What is the Key of Time?"

"I can't tell you my dear apprentice," Maleficent told him. "But I can show you it. Would you like that?"

Lok nodded and said, "That would be good."

"Perfect," Maleficent said standing up. "Council is over." She walked over to Lok. "Come along." He followed her out the door while everyone stayed in the room. "Very good," Maleficent whispered to herself. She smiled. Lok didn't know why she smiled, but it seemed very suspicious.

Time to find out what she wants from me, Lok thought. Then when the time is right and I control the Key of Time I'll make here give me my friends back. If it is the last thing I do.

Chapter Five

Discovery

They were off and flying. Hurling at a speed equivalent to 1,000 miles per hour of a car on one of the worlds they made sure they would get to a world by tomorrow, whenever that was. Or when that was.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie took turns piloting the ship while the other two slept. Right now Louie was on duty. Goofy was sleeping in his room as well as Donald. Jacob and Mickey sat in the control room with Louie watching him carefully.

"That was quite a mouthful you explained to us before," Jacob said. "Is all of it true? If we really do something wrong with Belmar the entire universe can be destroyed?"

"Yes Jacob it can," Louie said looking back at him and Mickey. "That is why we are here. To make sure it doesn't happen. Don't worry the probability of that ever happening is slim to none as long as you don't play with anything you know nothing about. Yet I'm sure everyone here is smart enough not to do that. Or at least I hope. Well it doesn't matter. As long as nothing is touched by an unqualified person everything will be fine."

Jacob and Mickey looked at each other as Louie looked back at the screen of the computer. On it was a map of the Worlds of Magic. It had every one.

"This is impossible," Louie said looking at the screen. "Mickey, Jacob come quick you have to see this."

They ran over to him. They looked at the screen. It showed what was in front of the ship. Jacob was amazed at what he saw. A black hole lay in front of them.

"You better get us away from that," Mickey said. "I read about them. Most people don't come back after going through a black hole. Louie steer us away."

"I can't," Louie replied. "The controls aren't working."

"What?" Jacob shouted. "You mean we are going to be sucked into that black hole? Is there anything you can do and I mean anything?"

"Not unless I get controls back Jacob," Louie said frowning as he typed furiously trying to get back control of the ship. "Oh no. We are losing power."

The lights started to dim then when out. The engines roared to a halt. The computer screens went fuzzy. Jacob thought that this would be the way his life ended. Quickly.

"The engines died," Mickey started. "Why are we still moving?"

"We are being sucked in," Jacob answered. "Aren't we Louie?"

"Precisely," Louie answered. "Well if we don't make it out I hope the best for you guys where ever we go."

Before anyone could respond to what Louie said everything stopped. The screens went black. No light was on at all. Then the ship shook. That is when it happened.

"Jacob, Jacob?" a familiar voice called. "Jacob come on we got to go to the boat."

Jacob opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was home at Paradise Heights. Am I dead? He asked himself. He looked around and then spotted her. Samantha.

"Come on Jacob," she said. "Lok is waiting at the boat for us.

"I'm coming," Jacob said standing up and brushing the sand off. He then started to run toward Sam.

As he ran he began to slow down. Slower and slower he went then finally he felt like he was falling. He felt heat. He felt like this was a dream.

"Good-bye Jacob," Samantha said waving.

"No Samantha," Jacob called. "Help me!"

Jacob came back to reality and jumped up. He smelt smoke that could mean only one thing. That there was a fire.

"Jacob thank heavens your awake," Donald said running in. "We need your help putting out the fire."

Jacob looked and saw the fire and smoke coming from where he would be sleeping if he was in his room. He didn't know what to do. He panicked.

Everybody was running around with buckets off water they got from the bathroom no doubt. So Jacob grabbed a bucket and did the same. After ten minutes the fire died away.

"What happened Jacob?" Mickey asked. "You blacked out after we went into the black hole. We left it a half hour ago."

"Well this is strange," Huey said looking at the computer.

"Very strange," Dewey said staring at the screen.

"It's not another black hole right?" Goofy asked.

"I can't go through that again," Donald said. "So it better be good news or just don't tell us it."

"No it's strange news," Louie said. "Apparently someone is erasing everything about the Worlds of Magic that have been destroyed. That must not have been a black hole. It must have been an electronic deprogramming system or EDS. It is used to erase files that people don't want others to have or know about. That must be why the SHADOWS put it there if they did. So that no one in the future generations would know anything about the Worlds of Magic that are no more. It is a cover-up."

"What?" Mickey asked.

"What he is trying to say is that the SHADOWS are erasing any existence of the Worlds of Magic that have been destroyed," Goofy said as everyone looked at him in amazement. "I have a brain you know."

"Good job Goofy," Louie congratulated him. "That is exactly what I'm saying. They apparently want people to have no knowledge of the old Worlds of Magic. What confuses me is the fire in Jacob's room. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Mickey asked.

"Jacob do you have any enemies?" Louie asked.

"Don't bother him with such dumb questions," Donald said.

"It's okay Donald," Jacob said. "No, why?"

Everyone turned to look at Louie as a sad face came upon Louie's. He replied, "Jacob, I don't know how to say this, but I think someone wants to erase you. And to do that they have to…to…"

"To what?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"They have to kill you," Louie replied. "Jacob, someone is trying to kill you."

Chapter Six 

Lok's Duty

The hallway was very damp and cold. Lok knew wait laid ahead was going to be something of grave importance to Maleficent the Witch. The Key of Time had to mean something of a great importance with the way she talked about it.

"How much further my Queen?" Lok asked looking up at her, as she was a lot taller than he was.

"Soon my child," she replied. "Very soon."

They turned a corner and came upon a black door. The others were brown chamber like doors, but a black one meant something lay behind it.

"After you my child," Maleficent said opening the door. Diablo flew overhead and sat upon the ledge above the chamber door.

Lok entered the room and saw nothing. It was pitch black. So dark that Lok couldn't see his hand in front of his own was. He thought his eyes were closed, but they weren't.

A candle lit itself in the middle of the room revealing a wall filled with many books. Books all shapes and sizes and different colors. In the middle of the room was a black cauldron that could fit three small children.

"Let me just find the book," Maleficent said browsing the shelf for the special book that probably contained the information on the Key of Time.

"Yes my Queen," Lok said as he started to look around the room. He spotted Diablo who was now seated on the top shelf on the bookshelf. He winced at him.

"Oh here it is," Maleficent said as she pulled down a dusty golden-paged book. "This book contains all the information you need to know on the Key of Time. I expect you to have read it all by tomorrow."

"Why such a short amount of time my Queen?" Lok asked taking the book from her as she handed it to him.

"You will need to start on your way very soon. There is no time to waste my child. Every moment is precious to us."

"Why my Queen?'

"Because they are!" she shouted at him. She calmed herself down. "Because they are my child. Time is always precious."

Maleficent left the room along with Diablo and closed the chamber door behind her. She must have locked it because when Lok tried to open it he couldn't.

"Lok?" Samantha's voice called out as she appeared beside him.

"How did you know I was here?" Lok replied looking at her in amazement. "Or are you just another part of my imagination?"

"I am just a vision," she said. "Jacob is alive. He is coming to save us. Isn't that wonderful Lok?"

"I don't need to be saved," Lok started. "I will save you guys not the other way around. I will be the hero. I will."

"Good-bye Lok," Samantha said and disappeared.

"I will save you," Lok said to himself. "I would never let anything happen to you guys. Nothing will change. Nothing."

Chapter Seven 

The River to the Past

Jacob sat on Goofy's bed in Goofy's room. He couldn't understand why someone would want to kill him. Him. He was just an innocent kid.

Mickey walked into the room and went over to Jacob and said, "You must be pretty frightened learning that someone wants you dead, huh?"


	2. Chapters 7 through 16

Chapter Seven 

Stranger In The Night

A new problem was coming. An evil as powerful or even more powerful than the SHADOWS. And the SHADOWS knew it would happen some day as well. The DARKNESS was coming, and Jacob felt it.

Jacob awoke with a fright. He was suddenly so cold. What is happening, he thought. Could something have happened to the ship?

He stood up. He had to check on what was happening. The ship shook. What is happening, he thought. I need help. Why can't I talk?

Jacob tried again to yell, but it wouldn't help. Then he remembered that he couldn't be in his room on the island world of Paradise Heights. Then where was he?

"Jacob," Samantha yelled from outside the window.

Was this a dream? Was Jacob just sleeping on the couch in the ship? Yet it felt so real. What was happening?  
"Sweet memories, huh kid?" A dark figure emerged from the shadows. He was in a black cloak, but showed no sign of a face. Only two red dots under his hood showed up. Jacob thought they were his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jacob said. "And what do you want?"

"A pity what happened," he started. "All this…gone. Yet I can help you get it back. All of it back."

"You are lying," Jacob replied. "You are just a liar."

"That hurts," the dark figure continued. "My heart is crying."

"I didn't realize you had a heart."

"Good one, but here is mine. I know where your friends are. Lok is in grave danger and Samantha has been kidnapped."

"How do you know my friends?"

"Come with me and I will tell you."

"Never!"

"Your stupidity blinds you of the real light. Your friends will be a thing of the past. Join the DARKNESS and you will get them back."

"Go away!"

"Maybe I already did leave."

"I still can see you."

"Look again."

Jacob looks around the room and sees nothing. He realizes this isn't his room or the ship. It is a darkness of it's own.

"You see, Jacob," the voice continues. "I control your world. Join me or die and watch your friends suffer. Everything lays on you my blind friend. The fate of the Worlds of Magic is on your back. Join me."

"I will never do such a thing. Never!"

The figure reappears and takes out a sword like thing. He points it at Jacob and says, "Then you will die along with everyone in the Worlds of Magic. All the people in the Worlds of Magic could not defeat the DARKNESS. Darkness lies in everyone's heart. As long as darkness lies in the hearts of people, the DARKNESS will prosper. Heed my warning. For it is your last."

Jacob falls to the dark ground and wakes up on the couch in the ship. What happened to me?

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run into the room. They huddle around him with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Come with us," Mickey said.

Jacob follows the three down the hall and into the control room. The screens are black and barely any light is showing.

"What happened here?" Jacob asked.

"It is spreading through the ship," Dewey said.

"Very fast," Huey continues.

"We are losing power everywhere," Louie continues the sentence.

"If this keeps up," Dewey said. "We are going to crash.

"Into what?" Mickey, Jacob, Donald, and Goofy said all together.

"The past."

Part Two Chapter Eight 

Nightmare

Andrew Poole awoke with a fright. It was the middle of the night, which was usually peaceful in the world called Xenhart. Yet tonight was different…very different.

Screams and shouts came from outside his window. The town was on fire. People lay dead on the ground. The one thing that really stood out to Andrew was a boy, who must've been a teenager, leading a group of monsters down the street.

The door burst open and his brother, Thomas, ran in and yelled, "We have to go! We need to get out of here!"

"What about mom and dad?" Andrew replied.

"They are waiting for us at Uncle Hatter's house."

Andrew looked back out the window. The boy and his monsters were advancing towards the house. Fear now came to Andrew for the first time this night.

"Then we better get going, but how do we get out of town without that boy and the monsters seeing us?"

"Run."

Lok knew this needed to be done. The town must be destroyed for the good of his friends. The orders from Maleficent were short and sweet.

"The first world you will search will be Xenhart," Maleficent had said. "I don't care if you have to burn it to the ground, but I want you to search everywhere for that key. Destroy anyone and anything in your path."

Lok had to do this…for his friend's sake. He continued to walk down the street path with his army behind him. Then a door swung open and knocked him in the face. He fell.

Two boys ran out of the house and down the street. Lok was angry now and wanted revenge. They could've broken my nose, he thought. Fools, now they will pay for what they have done.

"Kill them," Lok told the army. "At any costs."

The army roared with excitement. They loved to kill and here was their chance to watch two boys suffer a horrible death.

"If they survive," Lok continued. "You will be the ones who die. Now go!"

The army charged after the two boys and soon disappeared into the alleys of the Xenhart. Now I have the power, Lok thought. Now I can destroy anyone. Hahahahahaha!

Andrew had never run so fast before, but the army was relentless. They wouldn't stop, but Tom and Andrew would get tired after a while.

"What are they?" Andrew cried out.

"Doesn't matter," Tom started. "They will get tired after a while."

"So will we, but they don't show any sign of being tired."

"Once we pass the Woods of Gorge they won't follow."

"Since when do Uncle Hatter and Uncle Hare live there?"

"Don't waste your breath."

They continued to run until they finally came upon a bridge that was broken in half. It had to be about 400 years old.

"What now?" Andrew asked looking back to see the army slowly coming into view.

"We need to jump it."

"Jump it!"

"Andrew," Tom began. "It is the only way."

Andrew looked at the army then back at Tom. Tom was right, Andrew thought. It was the only way.

"Let's do it."

"Good. I'll go first."

Tom took a few steps back and then ran forward and jumped past the huge crack. He landed safely on the other side.

"Now your turn, Andrew."

Andrew looked back and then he followed what Tom did. He took the steps back and jumped, but fell into the rushing river below.

"Tom!"

Then everything was silent. Tom looked down at the river and then at the army. He turned and ran into the woods crying for the loss of his brother.

It was some time later until the army returned to Lok's location in the middle of the town. Lok stood up and looked at the leader, Merp.

"Did you get them?" Lok asked.

"No, sir," Merp replied.

"What!" Lok yelled angrily. "I'm going to…"

"Hear me out, sir," Merp began. "They ran across the bridge…well one did. The other fell into the river and must've drowned."

Lok stared at Merp for a moment then turned away and replied, "Any sign of the Key of Time?"

"No, sir," Merp answered.

"Then it looks like our job is done," Lok said. "We're going back home."

Andrew floated down the river slowly. He grabbed onto a rock in the middle of the river and spit out water that was in his mouth.

He left me, Andrew thought. Tom just left me like that.

"So sad how things like this happen," a dark figure, standing on the riverbank, said.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked. He looked at the figure. It was in a black cloak and had no face except for two red dots, which were probably his eyes.

"That is not important right now," the figure replied. "The important thing is getting you onto this riverbank. Can you swim?"

"Yes."

"Then swim over here."

"The current is too strong. I already tried."

"Try now."

Andrew obeyed the orders and let go of the rock and swam to the riverbank without a sweat. He climbed onto the land.

"Told you that you could do it."

Andrew stood up and said, "Now who are you?"

"Who am I?" the figure went on. "You don't know? Now that is a pity, such a pity my friend, Andrew. You see I know you but you don't know me. There is a predicament, wouldn't you say?"

"Who are you?"

"Come with me," the figure replied as a black hole appeared. "And I will show you. Come now."

"I don't know…"

"Your brother left you to die," the figure came in. "I'm all that is left for you."

Andrew nodded and walked into the black hole and disappeared. The figure turned to watch him go.

"Now the tables have turned."

Chapter Nine 

The Wheels To Time

Fire. The smell of smoke and burning came to the nose of Delxis. What a sweet smell, he thought watching dark forms that were shaped like people in cloaks picked up things and through them into the volcano of Serpentine.

Drifting through the room was something that could not be explained. The workers stopped to turn around. A shadow figure emerged from the smoke and walked over to Delxis.

"Continue your work," Delxis ordered and the workers got going again. "So what is to become of the situation, Draigen?"

"Follow me," the shadow replied examining Delxis. Delxis was dressed in a black cloak and appeared to have no face, but two red eyes. Draigen looked exactly like him except he was in a black cloak.

They entered a silver and golden room and walked over to a computer. The place looked like a lab and was filled with computers and other high tech things.

"Has the time come?" Delxis asked.

"The time has passed," Draigen replied.

"Excellent."

Delxis looked down at the computer screen. On it was the small world of Xenhart. People were peacefully sleeping in their houses, as there were no lights on.

"Draigen," Delxis started. "The Wheels of Time work then. Where are the prisoners? I want them."

"I only have one," Draigen continued. "We are now searching for refugees from the world called Wonderland. Their names are the Mad Hatter and the March Hare."

"Who is the one?"

"Patients my master. You will meet him soon enough. I want to bring up the subject of an alliance with the SHADOWS."

"Never!"

"Please listen…"

"I will not join forces with the SHADOWS," Delxis began. "They are as much an enemy as the rest of the people in the Worlds of Magic. They destroyed all of Xenhart."

"Most of it," Draigen said. "I manipulated things so that people of the Worlds of Magic wouldn't learn of it…except the SHADOWS."

"What!"

"We should join forces with them and then crush them once we have the superior amount of power. You must here me out."

"The SHADOWS and the DARKNESS will never have any such alliance. I will not allow it. I want to see the prisoner."

"I want the alliance."

"Never!"

"Then so be it," Draigen said as he turned toward the exit of the lab. "I will return the boy to what is left of Xenhart."

"No!"

Draigen turned around and said, "Here me out."

"When you capture the prisoners I want then I will listen to you, but until then remember I stand for the DARKNESS. Who was it that found you in peril? Me. Who made the DARKNESS come into the hearts of the people of the Worlds of Magic? Me."

"You think you are the only one?" Draigen questions him.

"I made the DARKNESS what it is today!"

"What do you want?"

"The prisoner! Who is he?"

"Well," Draigen began. "He is a boy named Andrew."

Chapter Ten 

Leap Of Faith, Leap of Destiny

He awoke to a sudden burst of energy. He jumped up and found himself standing in a blue and black room. Where am I? He thought. Why am I here?

A door appeared with a voice that said, "Open the door and enter the lion's den. There you face the decision that will change your life forever!"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"That is something you must figure out," the voice replied. "Enter the door and choose your fate. Only stupidity and blindness to the truth will lead you to death."

"Death?"

"Make your decision carefully, Andrew," the voice continued.

"How do you know who I am? What do you want with me? Where did you take me? Answer me!"

"All questions with no answers. Enter…choose the fate of your life…exit with a new life planned out."

Andrew hesitated to enter. What do I do? He thought. Should I enter or try to run. There doesn't seem to be any exit what so ever. Now what?

"Your decision, Andrew?"

Andrew thought quickly and finally said, "I will enter at my own risk." As he said that he stepped through the door into the shocking new world.

"Here is smart to listen," Delxis said watching Andrew enter the door. "Very wise. Maybe he can be of value to us."

"I'm glad you think that way," Draigen replied. "But it comes down to whether you trust the boy or not. What do you say to that?"

"I guess we shall have to wait and see how he reacts to the situation you dragged him into, Draigen," Delxis started. "Alas a leap of faith is about to occur."

"A leap of destiny my lord," Draigen stated. "This shall indeed show what becomes of the boy from Xenhart. A smart path to truth or a dumb path to death and total annihilation of his entire life."

"How does the search go for the Hatter and the Hare?" Delxis asked.

"I do not know my lord," Draigen replied. "I have not heard from the men we sent there for quite some time. Do you think the SHADOWS got to them?"

"Highly doubted."

"But these men always report as soon as they find something of importance and you are telling me they haven't found the key of…"

"Quiet you fool!" Delxis shouted. "They may be listening."

"Who?"

"The SHADOWS."

"Do you fear the SHADOWS now? Do you fear what they can do if they know our intentions?"

"Ours are not the same as theirs."

"Yes they are my lord," Draigen began. "We both want the same thing. You and Maleficent and the rest of the DARKNESS and the SHADOWS are going to fight to the death to get what they want. A battle to the end."

"You told me that you visited the other threat," Delxis switched the subject. "The boy flying around with a couple of ducks, a mouse, and a dog creature in a ship trying to save the Worlds of Magic. What has become of them?"

"I left some darkness there that might get rid of them for good. I'm sure they won't meddle into our affairs."

"How so?"

"They are about to fall into the past."

The darkness scared Andrew. He couldn't see the hand in front of his own face. He thought he was blind. He could barely move. Where had he stepped into? Darkness? But how?

"A wise decision," a voice boomed. The darkness around Andrew dissipated into nothing. He found himself standing in a lab like room. The dark figure from his world was standing there along with another one in a red cloak, but in every other way the same as the first. "You made a very wise decision my young friend, but now for the real test."

"What test?" Andrew said. He turned and looked at the one from his first world. "Who are you people?"

"We are the darkness," the first figure replied. "Sorry for the delay, but now allow me to introduce myself. I am Draigen."

"And I'm Delxis," the red cloaked figure replied. "I am the leader of the DARKNESS. I am about to become your new best friend."

"I highly doubt that," Andrew remarked.  
"Show some respect!" Draigen shouted.

"There, there, Draigen," Delxis began. "I like people who are ruthless and unafraid to ask questions and demand answers. What is it you want to know?"

"Where am I?" Andrew asked.

"Thank you for answering me," Delxis started. "But I will not answer your questions until you complete the three tests."

"Three tests?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes," Delxis said. "Three tests that will test your strength, mind, and emotions my favorite one of them all."

"Emotions?" Andrew stated.

"Stop questioning and interrupting him," Draigen spat out.

"Don't worry," Delxis said. "You will find the answers to all your questions in good time, my friend. Until then do what you are told and you will turn out fine. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Andrew said.

"Good," Delxis said. "Now to begin."

"Wait…" Andrew began, but it was too late. He was transported somewhere else. He was gone in thin air.

"Now," Delxis began. "To begin his training."

Chapter Eleven 

Digitized

What happened now? Andrew thought as he stood up. He looked down at his hands and saw he looked like a computer-controlled figure. What has happened to me?

"Time for you to begin your first test," Delxis started. "Your tests will all take place in the computer controlled environment. You will need to make allies if you plan to survive. If you complete the tests you will live, and if you don't you will die in there. Good luck."

A computer? Andrew thought. The entire area around him was like a computer game. Lots of red and blue. No one seemed to be around. Andrew looked left and right, but no one was in sight.

There seemed to be a big towering building in front of Andrew. It was all blue except for a red door. That must be the central command place, Andrew thought.

"Let me go!" A person shouted as two guards with blue and green costumes took him up to a platform, which quickly disappeared. "Help!"

"Hey where are you taking him?" Andrew shouted out, but it was too late. The platform disappeared into what looked like a huge computer city.

"Don't meddle in our affairs," a huge man said walking over. He was in red armor and had a blue and white face. "Who do you think you are? The MCP doesn't like those who meddle in the affairs of ours."

"And who are you?" Andrew said. "You big buffoon."

"What your tone boy," the man replied. "I am Sark. I am the second in command only to the MCP."

"MCP?" Andrew asked.

"Master Computer Program," Sark replied. "And he doesn't like small people bothering the people of this computer entity."

"Well that man should deserve a trial," Andrew said. "And a fair one. Not one that rules in the favor of the MC whatever."

"Don't back talk me boy," Sark said. "You will be thrown in the cell pit with an attitude like that."

"Oh I am so scared," Andrew said sarcastically.

"That is enough!" A booming voice called out. "Who are you and what do you want you fool!"

"I can handle this," Sark replied. "Don't worry about it, MCP."

"As of now you are doing a terrible job of it, Sark!" the booming voice continued. "Now boy who are you?"

"First who are you?" Andrew asked.

"I am the MCP," the voice answered. "The master of this world."

"This is a world?" Andrew replied.

"Who are you?" the MCP asked. "And why are you here?"

"I am Andrew," Andrew said. "And I think that the man your goons just hauled off to a 'cell pit' shouldn't just be condemned like that."

"Too bad!" the MCP shouted. "I guess your rescue mission has failed. Sark, take this pitiful person off to the cell pit so he can meet Tron."

"Yes sir," Sark replied grabbing Andrew. "You are coming with me."

Delxis and Draigen remain standing watching on a computer monitor Sark taking Andrew over to the platform that they brought the man from before on. The platform then zips away.

"So far," Delxis started. "He is doing quite terrible."

"He will do better," Draigen said. "I can assure you of that. He needs Tron's help doesn't he? I mean without it he will be destroyed."

"A true hero," Delxis replied. "Could do it on his own."

"Yet a true hero is also a lot older, my lord," Draigen answered. "This boy is only about fourteen at the most. He will become a true hero for DARKNESS, but you need to give him more time."

"Are you going to just continue cheering for that runt?" Delxis asked. "Or are you going to look at it from my point of view as well as yours?"

"I will look at it from your view, my lord," Draigen began. "But I will probably still stick to my opinions about the boy."

"On another topic," Delxis said. "Have they found the Hatter and Hare?"

"Yes, my lord," Draigen answered. "They are bring them to the jail cells. Didn't put up much of a fight. The boy's family was there. They are being brought here too."

"Very good," Delxis said. "Very good indeed. Now if the boy does complete the tasks, but denies to join us we have his family."

"I could also persuade him, my lord."

"Yes you could, but I would fear that would take too much time. Any more news on that boy Jacob?"

"As far as I know they are still flying around."

"I want you to make sure that the ship crashes into the past. They and the SHADOWS can't get to the Key of Time before us. Make sure of it."

"Yes, my lord."

"I don't care if you have to call an army onto the task, but make sure it gets done quickly and sufficiently."

"It will, my lord."

"Now to see if the boy can hold his own in the program. I made it so that it will be the hardest on him. The MCP will not be brought down easily."

"I thought you just wanted him to escape."

"I do, but to escape he must hold off the MCP."

"On his own?"

"He is about to get the aide of Tron no doubt. Tron will probably be able to help him, but the MCP has taken most of his energy. This should be good. With these three tasks complete we shall see if you chose the right boy."

Chapter Twelve 

Tron

Wind was rapidly passing Andrew a mile a minute. They must have been going 80 miles per hour yet still were not at the cell pit.

Sark held a tight grip and Andrew didn't want to try to escape on the platform because there would be nowhere to escape to unless he wanted to jump down which had to be a deep pit about a couple miles deep.

Andrew could see the building nearing closer and closer. The bottom must be deep in the pit, but it was so low that you couldn't see it from on the platform.

Maybe I can throw Sark into the pit, Andrew thought. No it would be too hard. He is probably too strong especially since he has such a tight grip and I would probably fall off the platform.

Finally the platform came to a jolted stop. Sark pushed Andrew onto the walkway leading over to a square shaped building thing that must've been the cell pit.

"Here we are," Sark began. "This may teach you a lesson in annoying the MCP. Have fun with Tron. I will check on you later to see if you have learned your lesson."

A force field around the door disappeared and Sark pushed Andrew in. Andrew landed on his stomach at the feet of the person who wanted help from earlier. The force field returned to the door to prevent escape.

"What did they bring you in here for?" the man asked. He was in blue armor with a blue face. A bit of the armor was green.

"Are you Tron?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I am," the man replied. "I was thrown in here because I tried to stand up to the MCP and so Sark, an old friend of mine, through me in here."

"Same here," Andrew said. "Except I just got here."

"I see," Tron said. "Well we need to find a way out of here."

"There is no way," Andrew replied. "And Sark seemed pretty sure of it."

"His ego is too big," Tron began. "There has to be a way out of here. I know it. Like a secret escape way."

"I think you are going on a wild goose chase, Tron."

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

"Whatever you say."

Andrew joined in looking with Tron for the secret escape. Tron walked over to the force field and touched it. He got electrocuted.

"I guess we can't go out the front," he said. He then looked up and saw a small piece of block standing out. "Andrew stand on my head."

"There is no time for games."

"I found the button."

"Good," Andrew replied jumping on Tron's hands.

"I'm going to lift you up," Tron started. "And then you can press the button. Ready, one…two…three!"

Andrew was thrown up in the air and just barley pressed the button. The force fields disappeared as Andrew fell to the ground.

"Thanks for catching me," Andrew said.

"Come on," Tron said. "Now to stop Sark and the MCP."

They ran out onto the platform. Tron walked over to the control panel and pushed a green button. The platform then zipped away.

Delxis and Draigen watched as the platform zipped away off the screen. They looked at each other.

"Impressive," Delxis said. "Most impressive. They found the way out quickly although they should have found it quicker."

"But they did escape," Draigen began. "You need to put that into your thoughts."

"It took him too long," Delxis replied. "If he was in a tight situation by himself he would have been killed. He is lucky he has Tron to help him."

"Well," Draigen started. "The first task can now begin."

Chapter Thirteen 

The First Task

The platform came to a quick stop. Tron and Andrew jumped off onto the walkway. In front of them to the right stood the tower building where Sark must've been.

"We need to find the Core Reactor," Tron said. "If we can find a way to fix it we can be able to enter the tower."

"Will it be easy?" Andrew asked.

"With guards it won't be," Tron began. "But if guards aren't there it still won't be because I don't know where the right part is to fix the reactor."

"So either way we still have a problem?" Andrew asked. "That just made my hopes shatter into pieces."

"Come on," Tron said as they ran left down a big flight of stairs. "This is the way to the reactor. I was sent to the cell pit because I tried to fix the reactor."

"Figures you would," Andrew replied.

They finally stopped at a step high enough that the guards standing by the entrance to the Core Reactor Room wouldn't see them. There were three guards standing outside with a force field protecting the entrance as well.

"They now have a force field?" Tron asked himself surprisingly. "This is going to be tough, real tough. Follow me and stay low."

They crouched down try to make no noise so the guards wouldn't become suspicious. Andrew watched the guards. They were in green and blue armor and had electric staffs so that if they touched you with the point you would be badly hurt. That is how they captured Tron, Andrew thought as they continued the decent.

Finally they came to the last step before the walkway. There was about a couple yards or so between the staircase and the guards.

"Now what?" Andrew asked Tron quietly.

"You distract them," Tron whispered. "And then I will come up behind the guard and attack. When I do that use a guard's staff to fry the alarm system at the top up there." Tron pointed to the wall above the force field. "Once we defeat the guards I will take one of their key cards and shut off the force field. We then fix the reactor and get to the tower."

"Okay," Andrew replied.

Andrew then stood up and walked over to the guards. They turned and watched him as Andrew stood in front of the three.

"Who are you?" a guard asked. "And what do you want with the reactor?"

"Just wanted to see if it was real," Andrew replied as he looked toward Tron. Tron gave him the signal to keep talking. "I guess it is. What does it do?"

"Classified," another guard answered. "Now get lo…"

The guard was cut off as Tron attacked the guard the farthest to the left. Andrew then went for the guard in the middle's staff and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop him Butch!" the guard Tron was attacking shouted.

Butch ran over towards Andrew. Andrew whacked him in the head as Butch tripped and fell into the bottomless pit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Butch yelled as he vanished to the depths.

Tron punched the guard in the face and then pushed him off the edge. He then went over and rolled the guard who lost his staff off the edge. Andrew aimed and shot the alarm system.

"I got the card," Tron said as he took it out.

"Good," Andrew replied as Tron put the card in a small control panel. The force field died out and vanished.

"Let's do this quick," Tron said as they walked into the reactor room.

In front of them stood the reactor. It was a huge purple cylinder that had computer screens running with date by the top. In the rest of the room were boxes and computers that were shut down.

"This is it," Tron said walking over to the Core Reactor. "Now we need to fix it to get these computers up in running."

"How do we fix it?" Andrew asked.

"We need to find the part that is missing which is in one of these boxes. The problem is there is about a thousand."

"Perfect."

"He seems to be doing well," Delxis said watching Andrew and Tron on the screen going to boxes. "He has completed the task of getting to the reactor."

"I told you he could do it," Draigen said. "And he did."

"With Tron's help of course," Delxis recuperated. "Without him he would be the one falling into the pit."

"Well," Draigen started. "He is doing very good so far. Once he gets the reactor up and goes into the tower to confront the MCP and Sark we will see if he is worthy."

"That is if he gets that far," Delxis stated.

"You don't believe he will make it?"

"I don't know at this point. The child is full of surprises. I wouldn't be surprised if he abandoned Tron to go off on his own, but I doubt that will happen."

"Who knows what to expect, my lord?"

"I do. I always do."

"Most times."

"Always! Don't deprive me of that. You aren't that powerful!"

"Sorry my lord."

"Now for him to take part in the second task. Let's see how he does."

Chapter Fourteen 

The Second Task

There were just too many boxes. One after another Tron and Andrew searched through, but not one contained the right parts and Andrew had grown aggravated.

"How many more boxes do you think are left here?" Andrew asked as he looked up at Tron. Tron looked back.

"I don't know," Tron started. "A couple thousand more or less."

"Thousand!"

"A couple."

What!"

"I thought you two fools would come here if you escaped," Sark said as he entered the room with two guards. "I guess you two are very predictable."

Tron turned and got in a fighting stance. Andrew did the same. Sark laughed and the guards charged at Tron. Andrew put out his foot and tripped one. When that one fell he electrocuted the other and the other one collapsed to the ground.

"Impressive," Sark began. "But not impressive enough. No one can defeat me. No one has or ever will."

"I defeated you in the MCP fighting cup," Tron started. "And I will do it again. Right here right now."

"You also lost a lot of energy," Sark replied. "That the MCP took away from you. Come to your senses you fools. You can't beat me."

"Yes we will," Andrew said and charged at Sark.

"Andrew wait!" Tron shouted.

Andrew came to quick stop, as Sark pulled out what would look like a laser sword from Star Wars except it was more like a laser staff.

"This will kill you at the smallest touch," Sark laughed. "I can't wait to see it kill the both of you as I have orders from MCP to kill you with no hesitation. No prepare to die."

"You wish!" Tron shouted as he picked up a box. "Catch!"

The box hurled at Sark's face, but he destroyed it as he swung his staff at the box cutting it into two large pieces that went off into the pit outside. He laughed.

"I guess he won't be as simple as you two think," Sark laughed out loud.

Tron charged as well as Andrew. Sark held out his staff thinking they would run right into it, but they missed it and Andrew punched Sark in the mouth.

"Nice hit," Tron said as Sark tried to hit him with the staff. Tron avoided it and kicked Sark in the stomach. He took the staff. "It is over, Sark. Give up."

Sark looked at Tron and Andrew. He quickly jumped up punched Tron and then charged toward Andrew with the staff in front. Andrew fell to the ground and took Sark's leg and flipped him. Sark then tripped on the walkway outside and fell into the pit.

"Nooooo!" Sark yelled as he disappeared into the abyss.

"Good work," Tron said. "Now we don't have to go to the tower to escape because look what I got." He took out a computer chip. "Once we get the computers up and running after we find the parts we put this in one and then you get out of here and all systems go back to normal."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Andrew asked. "We need to find those parts."

They then got back to work in finding the right parts as they started the search through the thousands of boxes that were yet to be checked.

"He did well in defeating Sark," Delxis said watching Andrew on the computer screen. "Yet he still has one last task."

"If he could defeat Sark I'm sure he can simply find the right parts and fix the reactor to escape," Draigen replied.

"Indeed," Delxis began. "If he has Tron's help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to see if the boy really has potential to help himself without the help of others. Meaning I am going to take Tron away from him."

"What?"

"I'm going to transport Tron back to the cell pit and have the MCP fix everything. Andrew will be left alone trying to find the parts. If he does and escapes back here successfully he will be able to join, but if he fails he will be stuck there forever and his family killed."

"That isn't fair."

"If he is truly the one," Delxis started. "He will be able to do it." Delxis looked at Andrew on the screen. "Now begins the third and final task."

Chapter Fifteen 

The Final Task

"Which one can it be?" Tron said looking at all the boxes. "This is very frustrating. It could take weeks to sort through this."

"Well then we better hurry up," Andrew said. "I really need to get out of here and if I don't I will be stuck here forever."

"Then le…" Tron was cut off as he disappeared.

"Tron?" Andrew asked looking around. "Tron!"

"He is gone," the voice of Delxis said. "This is a true test of intelligence."

"Wait!" Andrew shouted. "I need him!"

"Try it for yourself."

Andrew started tearing open boxes. Not one of them had the parts. He turned left and opened a box and there was the part.

"I found it!" Andrew shouted. "Now bring Tron back so he can fix it to get me out of here and get back home!"

"Fix it yourself."

"Bring him back!"

"Try, Andrew," Draigen's voice came in. "So you can get back here."

Andrew tried to find a place to put the part, but he couldn't reach it. Now what? He thought to himself. It will take too long to put the boxes up high enough.

"Just stack the boxes than," Draigen chimed in again.

Andrew started stacking boxes one by one. The boxes were light and Andrew hoped that when he climbed up they wouldn't all collapse beneath him.

When he finally got the boxes stacked he started the climb. Everything was going well until the third to the last box. The stack started to shake then stopped. Andrew reached the hole and put the circle shape part into the reactor.

The reactor lit up as Andrew got scared and fell off the stack into a pile of boxes. The computers in the room turned on everywhere.

The chip, Andrew thought. Tron had it, but here must have taken it when he disappeared. Now what do I do.

Andrew started to search to see if the chip was still actually there. He then spotted a thing that looked like a chip on top of one of the boxes.

He took the chip and stepped over to the computer and put it into a slot. The computer said, "Transporting back home." Andrew stood still and then disappeared from the Core Reactor Room.

Delxis and Draigen stood back as Andrew appeared in the room from out of the computer. Andrew returned to his normal look in his normal clothes.

"Congratulations," Delxis said patting Andrew on the back. "It seems you are the one we have been looking for."

"Is that good or bad?" Andrew asked as Delxis laughed.

"Good."

"Now we can start," Draigen began. "Our plan if you agree to join us. If not you will be killed and your family lost forever."

"You have my family?" Andrew asked.

"No," Delxis started. "But if you help us we will tell you where you can find your family. So do you agree?"

Andrew looked at Draigen and Delxis and then said, "What do I have to do to know the location of them?"

"Well," Delxis began walking over to the computer as Draigen stared at Andrew. "How much do you know about the Key of Time?"

Part Three 

Chapter Sixteen Loss of Altitude 

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat around a table in the living area. Concern was surrounding them with the problems of where to go.

"I think we should go to Agrabah," Goofy suggested. "I here it is nice this time of year. I like the heat a little too."

"Stop thinking about yourself!" Donald barked out. "We should go to the Pride Lands. They seem to be in need of help."

"Why not just go to the world closest to us," Mickey said as Donald and Goofy looked at him. "And that would be the Castle."

"The castle?" Donald asked.

"Beast's Castle?" Goofy chimed in.

"That is it," Mickey said standing up. "It is the closest world. Why not go there instead of flying around everywhere trying to make up our minds on where to go."

"I like it," Goofy said smiling.

"I don't," Donald said.

"Well three beats one," Goofy said.

"There are only two of you," Donald recuperated. "You knucklehead! Why can't you think straight? Did you get dropped on your head when you were a child?"

"I actually did," Goofy answered.

Donald mumbled something as Mickey joined in and said, "That is enough. I'm going to tell Huey that we have made up our mines on the location." Mickey exited the room as Donald and Goofy followed.

The hallway was cold and they walked into the control room. Jacob was sitting on the bench watching Huey working at the computers that they had gotten back online.

"Set course for Beast's Castle, Huey," Donald said proudly. He looked at Huey and saw he was ignoring him. "Huey, did you here me?" Huey still did not respond. "Huey, listen to me right now!"

"Yes Uncle Donald?" Huey asked looking at him.

"Set course for Beast's Castle," Mickey said.

"Why are we going there?" Jacob asked.

"It is the closest," Goofy said. "And did you know I was dropped on my head when I was a small child?"

"Anyway," Jacob started. "Is that world in peril?"

"All of them are," Mickey said. "But since it is the closest world in peril I thought it may be a good place to stop."

"Just because it is close?" Jacob questioned.

"And in peril," Goofy but in.

"Oh no!" Huey shouted as he fell out of his seat. Everyone rushed over to him and noticed the computers had gone black. It felt like they were falling. "We are losing altitude!"

"What does that mean?" Donald asked.

"If we don't get systems back," Huey said. "We are going to crash and there are no worlds there that will break the fall."

"Meaning what?" Jacob asked.

"We are going to fall into the past," Huey replied.

Mickey and Jacob looked at each other and then both said, "Is there anyway to move the ship so that we crash onto a world?"

"Not unless we get controls back up!" Dewey and Louie said entering the room. "And it seems altitude is dropping rapidly!"

"How do we get controls back?" Mickey asked as the lights went out.

"We can't now!" Louie answered.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"This doesn't seem good," Jacob chimed in.

"What happens next?" Goofy shouted out.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie all knew the answer and knew the others wouldn't like. They knew it would destroy all of the last hopes of surviving the fall.

"We crash."

"It wasn't there," Lok said reporting to Maleficent in the chamber the gathering of villains met in. "No sign of it at all was there."

"Well," Maleficent began. "There are other worlds."

"Halloweentown doesn't have it," Oogie Boogie came in. "I must have checked 1 gillion times."

"It is a billion you idiot," Scar chimed in.

"Shut up!" Pete yelled. "Continue Maleficent."

"I don't know if Atlantica has it yet," Ursula said. "I have yet to finish searching since the ocean is a big place. Flotsam and Jetsam are looking for it as I speak."

"Good," Maleficent replied. "Keep at it."

"If Neverland had it," Captain Hook said. "It is gone. I will check my ship because that boy Peter Pan may have hidden it somewhere clever as a practical joke not knowing the power it contained."

"The Key of Time is not in the Pride Lands," Scar but in. "I have had my hyenas search the entire world."

"Keep searching everyone," Maleficent said. "We need that Key of Time. If the boy or the DARKNESS get a hold on it we are finished."

Jacob woke up. He looked around and noticed something very strange. Everything was in black and white. There was no color anywhere.

The landscape was cartoonish like a person's doodles. There was a river to the right and a steamboat going down it. There was a small dock a couple feet wide and a few trees with different kinds of animals walking around like people.

"Where are we?" Jacob asked.

"Oh wow," Mickey began. "This is the world of Disney's past."


End file.
